Deception, love, and catastophe
by emilyxoxo
Summary: READ THIS STORY! This is my version of Lily and James's love. Starts in the very beggining of the summer between 6th and 7th year. Told in multiple pov's. Please read, The story is much better than the summary!
1. Tea, Reflection, and Wandering

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter then you are just as crazy as Bex! I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Tea, Wandering and Reflection**_

"Tea time dear", I heard my mother call.

"Coming mum" I replied. I walked into the parlor of my Great Aunt's flat in France. We were staying there for a week during my summer holiday from Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. When I go back on the first of September I will be in my seventh and final year.

I sat down on the vacant chair and reached over to pick up a small cake and began to eat.

"Please pass the sugar honey bunny" my aunt Bex said in her high, nasal sounding voice with a slight lisp on the letter 'S' with that awful nickname my mother called me when I was an infant. "Now what are we going to do about you while you're here, Lillian? You're sister just called me and informed me that she will not be coming; she is with that wonderful boyfriend of hers, what's his name. Vemon? No that doesn't sound right, Vermon perhaps, no, not that. Venton, Velicity, Vernonin, Vemly, no, no defiantly not Vemly. What is it Lillian?"

"Vernon, Aunt Bex. The man's name is Vernon Dursley," I hated talking about my sister. She absolutely detested me. Words do not describe the level of hatred my sister, Petunia Evans, feels for me. We used to be very close, but when I became friends with my ex best friend, Severus Snape, whom I now hate for calling me a 'mudblood' which is a cruel name for someone who is muggle born, we grew apart. I used to think I loved Sev, but now he is just a Death Eater (one of Voldemort's followers) wannabe.

"Hey girl, stop staring into space and hurry up and pass that sugar to me," Bex rudely interrupted my thoughts with her horrid sounding voice.

I passed her the sugar with just a rude "finally" from her and went back to drinking my tea. Only six days left, I thought. Just six days left here! Then I get to go to my best friend Alice Morgan's house for two weeks where my other best friend, Mary MacDonald will be. Then both girls are coming with me to my house for a week, and then we will finish our remaining four weeks at Mary's house and at the Leaky Cauldron, a small inn near the entrance of Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is where we buy all of our school supplies and other wizarding necessities.

I slurped up the last of my tea and excused myself, going up to the ugly guest room I have to sleep in while here at aunt Bex's house. I was feeling lonely because my Mum had not allowed me to bring my owl, Snow puff, so I hadn't been able to write to my friends since I left home two days ago. But every one of my friends knew where I was staying so they could write to me it was important, even though I had advised against it in the case that my Aunt noticed owls flying in and out of her house at all times of the day. Bex didn't know about my being a witch, only my direct family knew about it, and for that I was glad. I figured if Bex knew about me being magic she would make me brew up a potion to remove the boils that littered her face, and shrink her nose, and do away with the warts that covered her feet. My Aunt was quite an ugly woman, but she thought that she was beautiful. Obviously her mother dropped her many times as a child, because only someone who was more than slightly out of their mind would believe that my aunt was not the worst looking thing ever.

I opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside to the stifling hot with no breeze day. I may hate my aunt but there is no denying that the view from her home is beautiful. A breathed in the smell of flowers and sat down on to the chaise and began my potions essay on well known deadly potions and their little known antidotes. When I arrive back at school I will be taking N.E.W.T. level potions, charms, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, ancient runes, and herbology.

I woke three hours later, having fallen asleep midway through my essay, to the sound of my mother calling me to dinner.

I slowly walked downstairs, dreading the time I would have to spend alone with Bex for mother was going out with some old friends who were on holiday in France.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my mother kissed me on the cheek, handed me a handful of francs whispering to me about how aunt Bex had consumed a wee bit to much rum and was passed out on the couch. I looked over to see Bex on the couch, snoring, and looking as though she wouldn't wake till morning. My mother waved good bye telling me to go into town to get something to eat and pointed to a key reminding me to lock the doors before I left.

Once she was gone I surveyed the house, and decided that before I went to eat that I would explore the flat, for Bex had just bought it and it was quite spacious and had wonderful structure, although it was dreadfully decorated. I decided to first wonder around the five guest bedrooms I hadn't been in, there were seven in total but I was sleeping in one and my mum in another. I went to the four on the ground floor, all of which had two large queen sized beds and massive closets with some of Bex's horrid attire filling each. After wandering around the rest of the first floor, which included 4 bedrooms, a large kitchen and pantry, Bex's servants quarters, a parlor and six bathrooms, I went up to the second floor where I found another bedroom and parlor, four bathrooms and a large stairwell leading up to the third floor. I flicked on the lights and made my way up the stairs to where the master bedroom was. As I opened the door I gasped. Never had I seen anything as horrible as I now was witnessing!

A.N. What do you think is the horrible thing in Aunt Bex's room? Reviews make me love you! And if you guess what is in Bex's room then I will include you in my story.


	2. Many surprises

**Kate was right! I will have to name a character after you. I can't believe you guessed a naked man! That was ridiculously impressive!**

_**Many surprises**_

A man. A naked man. A naked man tied up. A naked man tied up and gagged. A naked man tied up and gagged and drunk and flopping around on my aunts bed, if that's not enough to send someone to therapy then I don't know what will.

Bex's room is covered in empty pill bottles, and liquor bottles.

I make my way over to the naked man, cover him up in the dirty sheet at the end of my aunts bed and un-gag him. He breathes a sigh of relief and thanks me, in a voice slurred by drink.

"What happened?" I ask the man.

"Well, Bex called me this afternoon to come over for a drink. Of course I said yes, I mean the woman pays my rent, I can't really turn her down. So I came over and we had a few drinks. We decided it would be funny for her to tie me up, so she found some rope and tied me to her bed. I said I wanted another drinks but she had run out of alcohol, so she went downstairs to get some half an hour ago and hasn't come back up." By the time the man had reached the end of his story I was dying on the floor laughing.

It took me ten minutes to finally calm down enough to ask him his name. He replied with Kelvin. I untied him while asking him whether or no he and Bex were dating.

"No we are just friends, but I'm broke so she pays my rent and in return whenever she is feeling a bit lonely she calls me." Kelvin responds.

"Why are you naked?" I finally cut to the chase and ask him what has been on my mind since I entered the room.

"Oh well I climbed up the side of the house to get to Bex's room and my clothes ripped accidentally." Kelvin says looking embarrassed. I laugh and tell him how Bex is on the couch passed out and help him find some clothes to get home in. He thanks me and walks out the door, down the stairs and out of my site.

I walk down to my own room, being carful not to step on empty bottles or darks stains on the floor that, strangely enough, like pee stains. I wash my hands in my bathroom and then walk out of the house, locking the door behind me. I make the short trek to the village in just under five minutes, all the while laughing to myself.

Caught in my own little world, I crash into a teenage boy, who looks about my age. Upon closer inspection I realize I know exactly who this boy is. James Potter.


	3. A beautiful girl

**Okay so this chapter is in the point of view of James. I hope you guys like it. More chapters will hopefully be up tonight or tomorrow…**

_**A beautiful girl…**_

I need to get away. Hopefully, before I kill Wormtail.

Peter invited me to stay with him and his father for a few days at the beginning of our summer holiday, and me being a good friend agreed, even though I totally didn't want to. But am regretting my decision to come right now, because Wormtail is yapping away about something I really don't care about.

We are at Peter's grandmother's house in France. His grandmother, whom has asked me to call her mémé, truly is the sweetest, most adorable little woman in the history of the world. But she currently is upstairs talking to Peter's father about her will.

"Peter why don't we go into the town," I suggest in the hope that I can lose Peter quickly and find some food.

"Why don't you go alone, I'm a bit tired." Peter replied.

I ran out the door shouting over my shoulder goodbye, not wondering, or caring why Peter wasn't coming. I ran as fast as I could to the beautiful village that was just three minutes by car or fifteen minutes if you ran away from mémé's house. I was excited to go and have some fun, finally. Peter had refused to do anything slightly interesting during the entire time I had been with him. I had only been here for three days but it felt like so much longer because of the lack of entertainment. I had been hoping to practice my Quidditch a bit, but mémé had many neighbors who were muggles so I didn't want to risk being seen flying around on a broom stick.

I reached the town and set off to find a nice street vendor selling something good. My pockets were stuffed full of muggle money and I was ready to spend it. I was walking up to a nice looking lady's cart that was selling crepes when I ran into a beautiful teenage girl. The girl was tall, fairly tan, had long thick beautiful red hair and startling green eyes. I smiled when I realize that I know this girl. This was Lily Evans, the girl I had been infatuated with since fifth year. This trip was about to get a whole lot better.

**A.N. If I ever don't update frequently enough you have my permission to bombard my account with messages until a new chapter is up! Go ahead and review please! I love to hear people's feedback.**


End file.
